ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Dino Jihad 2: Episode 2
Characters *Ultras **Ultraman Sengoku: **Ultraman Zero Alter: **Ultraman Neo Neos: **Ultrawoman Justice: **Ultraman Flame: **Pending *Synthetic Ultras / Cult of Raptors ** Big Sua: ** Geed: ** Eh: ** Sci-Guy: ** Xenophobos: ** Dinosorry: ** Kosua: * Others: ** Titan Prince of Fire and Order: Sol ** Tomin: A Titan ** Pending Appears * Alien Makindo: Space Merchant * Alien Duron: Black Market Alien * Raptorians: ** Cyber Raptors: * Raptor King: Undead Amalgamation Raptor Kaiju * Pending Part 1 "Raaaahhhh!!!" It screamed, an Ultra held by chains. The metal cuffs were connected to ports on the wall by chains of energy. Try as he did, he could not break the chains for there was technically nothing to break. Instead he simmered in rage and pain, as Sci-Guy's instruments shocked him and hit him with lasers and lightning bolts. He was a black and pink version of Geed, only with a tail emerging from his back fin which had morphed into kaiju like spikes. His eyes were a natural bright red. "Oh pipe down..." Sci-Guy said "Dino 'sorry' in dead, a sorry excuse for..." his rant was cut off by growling. It did not come from Dinosorry, instead it came from behind him, down the sparsely lit hallway. It was Geed, walking with his shoulders hunched up, hands flexing as if he had claws, and his eyes glowing bright red like his counterpart. "Now hold on...if you touch me, Big Sua will..." Geed growled again, louder fiercer and every time he was in shadow his posture began to resemble someone...bigger and more terrible. Finally he came to the end of the hallway and Sci-Guy moved out of the way as Geed drove his fist into the control panel, causing the devices to deactivate. Geed then turned and look at Sci-Guy. "Hi guy!" said Kosua "Big Sua!!!" shouted Sci-Guy, startled just like the other two. "What...how...why are you here...?!?" "Uh...not sure..." he said finger on his chin "I think I was drawn to the pain, hatred and drama...Hey Dinosorry...!" the chained Ultra gave a roar that everyone but Kosua, it seemed, could obviously tell was meant to be an insult. "Nice to see you too. Hey, so don't we have missions to get to...?" "Sigh..." said Geed, his eye returning to their normal blue "Fine, let's go..." He turned around and glared at Sci-Guy as the two walked off. "Dang it...!" shouted Neos "How long does it take for an Ultra Sign to get a response in this universe...!" the group were in front of a star gate, a massive portal, a stable wormhole. "To be fair..." said Zero "That's probably because you're sending a message to another universe." "I still think our time would be better served looking for the Pink Ultras..." said Sengoku. "How...?" asked Justice "Sol is still dealing with whoever that was." "I heard from Cdr, once, a story about Sol's blade." "What's so special about it?" "It makes mention of Sol having a sibling, with whom he raged." "What is he...?" "Who...?" "Sol..." "He is a Titan Prince..." "So I've heard, but what does that mean? Why do they exist?" "Cosmic reasons I'd wager..." said Neos "Don't hurt your head with an answer that doesn't help. Do you know what Delaxion was...?" "A fair point...I guess the answer won't tell us where to go next." "I think I can help with that..." Everyone turned towards a blue and white Ultra like being. He was very Ultra like, but his crest connected to a rectangular nose wile his ears were sort cones, with blue crystals within. Instead of a color timer, there was a badge, gold and black, sporting the image of a bird upon a spiral galaxy. Immediately the Ultra were get up. "Oh please stop, Lord Sol did not call me to slaughter your kind, this time. In fact he sent me here to help..." "...Gee...how comforting..." said Justice with a bitter tone. "Yes, by the way, do not bother speaking to Sol the Titan..." "Why, does the prince not like our company anymore...?" she asked with sass. "Oh no, it seems Prince Sol is busy parlaying with the entity of the Ocean of Stars, so he is no longer using his Titan incarnation." "Wait what...?" "Oh, you did not know, many of the Titan Princes have incarnations in this universe, Titans, which are almost as powerful as their regular direct avatars. They also often look exactly like them. It is after all due we Titans being a race of cosmic beings. In fact, the term Titan Prince exists because we call them 'Princes' that they have chosen to bear that title across the multiverse honors us." "You know..." said Zero "You speak with a polite tone, but you still sound arrogant..." "Is it arrogance if it's fact?" It was not audibly certain if he was being pompous, as he continued to speak with a soft tone, but that was still the opinion the Ultra felt. "What do you know about this entity...?" asked Neos "Well, legends say...well I suppose Prince Sol would not look kindly upon me for spreading rumors as his personal history, but they say that Sol once made a blade of such unrelenting power, in response to that entity. It's fiery power was so great that he had to craft the Vulcan Aegis to protect himself from its flames." "The what...?" asked several of the Ultras "It is a protective charm, able to hold of fire, power that would burn even the Prince of Fire. It generally takes the form of his cape, but he also wears it as a face plate, covering him in a fiery aura. His Titan incarnation has a lesser copy." The group immediately remembered when Sol took of his face mask. "As...interesting as this is, why don't you-" said Justice. "We, the Cosmic Police, do not have laws protecting bio-mega, or Kaiju for the...common folk..." "I get the feeling you were going to say something more insulting..." "Lord Sol has chosen you four for this task, ergo, the responsibility falls to you." His eyes glowed and his badge fired a beam that created a portal. "Your next task is in that direction. I suggest human forms." Seeing the small size of the portal, the Ultras understood, and entered into it, with their bodies glowing, and shrinking. Part 2 Upon the other side, the four Ultras emerged in human form. Sengoku, was a middle aged Asian man, with a shaved head, some stubble, and a strong jaw. His eyes were brown and had a perpetual fierce look about them. He wore a grey and black striped suit, with black leather shoes, a silver watch, and a katana with a blue handle. Justice had become a woman, in black leather pants, a black leather trench coat, a black leather head wrapping, and a silver makeup around the outer edges of her eyes. Upon the left side of her chest, was a broach sporting a single wing, and a blue stone atop of a handle. She was Asian in terms of appearance, with long brown/black hair. Neos had become a young Asian fellow in a white uniform, with reds stripes down the side, and red shoulder pads/armor, and a collar. Zero looked like Masaki Kazimori in Gai's outfit from Orb Origin... (Yeah I don't know what Zero Alter's human form looks like and I'm not in the mood. If CB wants he can tell me later and I'll change this part.) The group found themselves in the midst of a market, wherein various humanoids were busy trading, a market place, clearly, but something of a shanty town, with numerous sheets propped up along with rusting metal panels, to block the sun, and old appliances right next to pieces of advance hardware that probably belong on or in a starship than lying around on the streets. "Look at you guys..." said Zero "Human forms or hosts...?" asked Neos "I go by Gen in this form..." "Hideyoshi Yamato..." said Sengoku with a calm demeanor. He seemed to have a habit of spinning his katana around between his fingers. "Julie..." said Justice. "I'm just...Zero..." Zero replied a bit embarrassed, while the others looked at him and could practically see the nobility of his bloodline shinning off him. "So uh...why are we here...?" As if in response to his question, a strange light appeared, which became a sphere. Particles began to manifest, grey crystals forming, capturing and wrapping around the light and taking the form of a large robotic eye, with a red light glowing. "Ah, you've arrived...in one piece..." said a voice the four new. "Tomin...?" said Julie "That is my name..." "Okay..." said Gen "Why are we here...?" "You are here because great Sol has detected grievous amounts of the enemy's specific brand of energy here." "And where is 'here'...?" asked Hideyoshi, though 'commanded in a polite way' would be a more apt description. "We are on Talzea, were numerous pirates, and more...'credible' enterprises mix and do business." "A black market..." "Now, now, there is nothing illegal sold here...officially, but we are not here for that. Here you can find all sorts of things, blasters, medical gear, energy crystals, mercenary invaders, Kaiju seeds, Bioweapon crafters, shipyards Soylent in many different flavors, except green, for some reason..." Hideyoshi sneered at him. "So what does our foe want here...?" "Unknown." "What do you mean 'unknown'?!? barked Gen "Great Sol has demanded that these beings be destroyed, beyond that we have no reason to investigate, also we Titans are not naturally omniscience like Titan 'Princes'." "Well...well when I fought that 'Geed' fellow, he seemed to be after Super Energy..." The eye moved towards Gen, to his discomfort. "Super Energy, the domain of the gods! No wonder Sol has called for their heads. If that is the case, they may be after some synthesized Victorium Crystals..." "How does one synthesize 'that'...?" asked Julie. "Considering you are capable of accessing that power, you would probably no the answer. Still there is a rumor here, that someone has figured out a means of crafting some sort of substitute." "Or a powerful forgery..." said Hideyoshi "Gentlemen, and the lady, let us move out!" "Capsules, Mega Beast Capsules...!" shouted a BEM alien at a stall "We got synthesized natural beasts, dirt cheap, we've got Bioweapons half off, and for a limited time, custom designed world enders twenty percent off, synthesized from the most powerful strains of space organism, and bioweapons!" Hideyoshi walked past them, and many others. "We've got blasters, lasers, disruptors...!" shouted another merchant. "Need an army, we can grow you an army..." shouted another. "Energy crystals, Hyper-matter energy crystals, for all your doomsday weapons!" Julie stopped and turned to the direction of the voice. It was there she saw 'them', three humans with a peculiar aura around them. One was a young man, Asian, with a dark blue jacket, a red shirt and yellow pair of trousers. He was slightly pudgy in appearance, with wild, shaggy unkempt hair and blue eyes. Beside him were two individuals, one was a young man with blue hair, a clear complexion, and wearing a dark red body suit with orange armor plates. He had a strangely cheery expression with bright blue eyes, that gave off a child like sense of wonder. Next to him was a girl in blue gothic lolita outfit, with long black hair, stark black eyes, a pale complexion, and strangely...large, almost size of a sword, combat knife that she was constantly stroking with shivering hands, giving the impression she was anxious to use it. "Are these it...?" asked the youth in the multicolored outfit. He had the voice of Geed, for he was Geed in human form. "I don't think so..." said the other boy, using Kosua's voice. The girl leaned over and whispered to him. "Miss Lick says Hyper Matter Crystals, while powerful, are not potent enough for what we want..." "Are you kidding me?!?" shouted the alien trader, a large headed alien, with grey skin, black compound eyes, and a dark blue body suit. "These things can be used to power death rays, 'DEATH RAYS' you can blow up a planet with enough of these!" "Perhaps...but we have bigger interests than a simple planet..." Kosua seemed strangely unaware of how insidious he sounded at that moment. The merchant and Geed, were not caught unaware of the fact given their looks towards him. "Huh..." Without warning Miss Lick twirled her blade around, and with a swing of her blade, firing an arc of energy at Julie, who dodged by jumping to the side, while a merchant and his stall were blown up. "Hey, what are you doing...?!?" Geed shouted. "Oh..." said Kosua "That's one of the Ultras working for Sol." "What...?!?" Julie stepped back and then grabbed her head in pain. With her quick reflexes she flipped backward, narrowly dodging Lick's attempts to slice out her eyes. "What, was that...?" "Probably the Psi Blocker..." said the alien merchant. "The what...?" asked Geed, as Julie blocked Lick's attack, the girls pushing against each other, with Julie obviously loosing. "The Psi Blocker, a field the disrupts telepathic activity, you need to pay to use psychic powers here." "That's...incredibly cheap..." "You seriously think that's why a black market has a communications disruptor..." said Kosua under his breath. "What...?" "Nothing...!" Kosua said with a cheery tone. Hideyoshi came down in the air, drawing his blade and slamming down his fist into the ground, forcing Lick to jump back from Julie who was now on her knees. She soon as she stopped she lunged into the smokescreen, swinging, only to be blocked by Hideyoshi's silvery crystal katana. The two traded blows, Lick attacking while Hideyoshi nonchalantly deflected her blows. It ended when he put his blade to her throat and she blocked with her arm, which had blackened and hardened. Hideyoshi then kicked her in the gut, sending her flying backwards, but she landed gently next to Kosua. Geed pushed forward, brushing them aside, unaware of their looks of annoyance. "Followers of the false flame, why, why do you impede our holy work?!?" Julie and Hideyoshi just shrugged. "No there must be a reason!" "Knave, you corrupt kaiju, your building an army of said corrupted kaiju and you attempted to steal the energy of a cosmic entity. It does not take a genius to know whatever you're planning it will only lead to disaster for everyone else." said Hideyoshi. "Be careful..." said Julie still clutching the arm that touched Lick "There is something...wrong about that girl." "Hey...!" shouted Kosua. "Listen...!" shouted Geed "We aim to bring peace to the galaxy, no, the universe, while your false flame wishes for it to continue as it does now...!" "So..." said Julie "What you're saying is that it's in the best interests of everyone's bottom line if you guys are defeated..." "What no, we're going to bring peace, which means, no more war!" Geed turned to the sound of various guns and rifles, of sizes varying from the pistol to absurd, now aimed at his group. Kosua and Lick simply face palmed, as they put their hands together. Part 3 There was a black flash, interrupted by a pink pulse of light, and Kosua, the merged Ultra form of Kosua and Lick, stood up with Geed in his palm. "Why did you pick me up, I can transform too, fool?!?" "Not here..." said Kosua. "Nonsense..." Geed pulled out a hand held device, it was a handle and a casing around a clear capsule. He brought it to his chest and shouted "Geeeeeeed!" and nothing happened. Kosua said nothing and instead fly off above the bazaar and past the derelict castle, leaving leaving Hideyoshi and Julie confused and they could not transform. "Oi, what gives...?" Julie shouted "Oh, we also have a field to stop people from accessing combat forms..." said the merchant. Hideyoshi waved his hand about, his blade glowing, as he noticed the particles around it which sparked with it. "Particles in the air, disrupting our transformation waves..." he noted. He then slammed his blade into the ground, generating a pulse of light that made Julie jump back. It did not take long for Zero and Gen to arrive somehow drawn to the signal. "How..." "The light is a bond, or so a wise Ultra once said." He responded "Gentlemen, and lady, we need to leave now..." "How...?" asked Zero "If we can't transform..." "Oh, I get it..." said Julie taking off her pendant. Hideyoshi like wise raised his sword and she put touched it with her pin. "Well I don't..." said Gen. "The particles are interfering with the special waves our devices generate for us to transform. Ergo, a pulse of energy will solve the problem...'The light is a bond'." Zero and Gen looked at each other and then to the other two, taking out their devices. From the midst of the bazaar was a flash of light that shot off as four bright lights. Chasing after Kosua and Geed, they morphed in Justice, Neos, Zero and Sengoku who flew after them across the desert. To their surprise, the two synthetic Ultras had stopped and waited for them. They were both in Ultra form, with Geed standing out front with his arms crossed. "So you've arrived..." said Geed as the four Ultras landed "Now it is time we put an end to your heresy..." "Stop using words you don't know..." Justice quipped. Geed just growled. "Stop looking down on us, we are the chosen of Big Sua!" "Praise be Big Sua!" the two said together, to the confusion of the four real Ultras. "You will no longer interfere with our holy work. Once we've defeated you, we shall return to the market and find the energy crystals we need!" Kosua looked at him and titled his head. "Uh...two problems with that plan..." said Justice. "Oh...?" "Firstly, we've pretty much established you're no longer welcomed at that place. Secondly, what makes you think you can beat us, you can't even beat one of us..." The spheres of light appeared, expanding into sparkling white masses, before morphing into large dinosaur like kaiju, like the raptoroids they faced before only now...much of their bodies were covered in armor plating, or their limbs had been replaced with robot imitations that were designed less to imitate the natural limb as opposed to be powerful weapons. The Ultras recognized the silvery but green shine to the metal, space titanium. It was now a whole, large heard of them. The other three Ultra turned and looked at Justice. "Sorry..." Sengoku conjured his katana, and the others took fighting stances. "Charge..." shouted Geed, who ran forward with his monsters, while Kosua stood back and watched. The Ultra also charged their enemies, with Sengoku leading the charge. He slashed, and cut apart every beast that was before him, his blade going through them with impunity. Neos fired several beams into the crowd, taking down several of them, Justice changed into her crusher mode and began to manhandle them, using some of them as clubs on the other. Zero threw his crest blades into the group taking out several of them, but upon their return to his head he was attacked by Geed. "Wrecking Knee!" he shouted, alerting Zero to his incoming attack and dodging his knee strike. Landing, Geed turned around and yelled "Wrecking Punch!" as he swung at Zero, who caught his arm. "Wrecking Kick!" Zero caught his leg. Geed now looked about a bit confused, before he Zero kicked him in the chest and an annoyed radiance coming from him. Geed spun in the air and landed on his stomach, getting up and facing Zero. "You're seventy thousand years too early for-" One of the cyborg raptors bit down on Zero's shoulder, and the young Ultra struggled. "Aha...!" shouted Geed who prepared to fire. Zero touched a blade with his free arms and ran his finger down the edge, causing it to fly off as he struggled. It obeyed his circular arm movements, coming around and slicing of the beast's head by the bottom of its neck before returning to Zero's head. "Wrecking Shot!" Geed put his arms together in a + formation as his arm blades glowed blue and sparked with pink lightning. The two arms firing a blue pink accompanied by pink bolts of lightning. Zero titled to the side and knelt, allowing the beam to strike him in the shoulder, where the dead beast's head and was still lodged, causing a smokescreen from the explosion. "Ha, one down, three-" A green beam shot out from the smoke and hit him the chest, the burst of explosion sending him flying back and onto his back. He looked up to see Zero, kneeling with one arm to his side and the other across his chest. Zero then stood up. "How are you still alive...?" he asked as Geed got up growling. Kosua watched with his arms crossed as the battle continued. There was something wrong. Every time one of their beasts fell, was blown up, a sliced up, he felt an itch, a strange surge of energy. Said energy was beginning to build up inside of him, a chill so cold it burned. Justice noticed it, as she headlock a rapot kaiju, and then broke its neck, she saw him keeled over. He then stood up, eyes not just dark, but radiating darkness. Said darkness escaped his eyes in a pull of dark energy that pushed back the Ultras and the remaining Raptor Kaiju, but the corpses, sliced apart of blown apart, those piece soaked in the darkness and began to glow with the said same darkness. As the darkness past the Ultras all swore they could hear a voice, a whisper that sent shivers down their spines, saying... "Arise Raptor King." Rising, they group together, partially liquefying in some cases to holding each other with tendrils of black tar. Eventually they formed an amalgamation of the remaining parts, with armor made from pieces of raptor jaws, arms and legs of cyber raptors, a tail composed of tails and a layered jaws upon each other, while small raptor arms protruded from everywhere. From the base of its neck, emerged a skeletal thing, a skull and spine, covered black tar and stretched putrid flesh barely hanging on before the black tar expanded and replaced it. At the same time another head emerged from its chest, a pair of jaws that opened and to reveal a black light that darkened the area with its roar. Part 4 "What in the name of the Light..." said Sengoku, inching away on instinct. Even the raptor kaiju were afraid, a feeling felt ball the Ultras, real and Fake. Geed spied Kosua, who had collapsed behind the monster, now unconscious. He moved, flying at high speed around it, as one of its arms moved on its own and spat fire at him. He dodged it and landed next to Kosua as the monster turned around and faced them. "Now...!" shouted Sengoku. He swung his blade sending out an arc of energy while the others fired beams, striking the monster in its back. Chunks of flesh were blown off, revealing a black substance beneath and mismatched bones, blackened organs and muscles, along with cybernetics. The beast turned back around and faced them as Geed flew away with Kosua; the blue/white flash told the Ultras they had escaped. The mouth on its chest roared, sending out a black pulse that made the Ultras collapsed to their knees, but which made the pounds of flesh fly back to the beast's back and merge with it again, healing its wound. The beast began to march towards them, as they struggled to get back up. Something about that attack weakened them, despite the world they were on, their bodies could not absorb enough energy to stand up. Then without warning, a beam, of red, yellow and orange hues, struck the monster in the back, setting it on fire. The group looked up to see an Ultra sporting Ultra horns with fiery markings of red and yellow and an orange color timer, with his hands in the L position. "Looks like I made it in time..." he said. However, everyone was too busy with the unholy screams the monster was making, to listen. The Ultras suddenly found themselves full of energy, and with said energy they leaped into the air, dodging the arcs of fire Raptor King unleashed which killed the remaining raptor Kaiju. Again its second head released a pulse of dark energy, only now the Ultra raised their barriers in defense. The new corpses flew to the beast with great speed, disappearing into its body as said body grew just a bit larger and more muscular. "What is that thing...?" asked the fire themed Ultra. "No idea..." said Sengoku "But we need a plan to-" He turned to the Ultra to see that he was gone, and looked back down to see him flying towards the monster with a fire covered fist. Said beast turned, and with unexpected speed, grabbed him with one of jaw hands before throwing him away with a blast from said orifice. Flame was sent rolling as the beast approached. He got up and fire his beam again, but the beast countered with twin streams of synthetic blue/green fire as it marched towards him while their attacks struggled against each other. "He needs help...!" shouted Neos. The other Ultras prepared and fired their beams, into one combination ray. The beast turned its head around, with the sound of bones popping, and maybe cracking, and fired a beam of dark light at it. The two beams clashed with a burst of bright light that knocked back everyone. For a time the Ultras were blinded from sensory overload, from the bright flash of light, but the beast was not. Cyber flames struck the Ultras out of the sky, and its powerful tail swatted the fiery Ultra. It was Justice, whose sight returned first. The closest Ultra was Sengoku, who she healed and the two noted the beast approaching them. "I can't tell if this thing is aware, of some dumb zombie..." said Justice. "Help the others, I'll by some time." said Sengoku. He stabbed his sword into the ground, sending out a line of energy which exploded, leaving a trench for the beast to step into and fall. It struggled but it got up, to see the other Ultras behind Sengoku who raised his sword to the sky. Particles of energy gathered and light condensed into a miniature sun. Immediately, the beast roared in anger. "I don't think it likes fire..." said Zero. "Well...that's its problem." Sengooku pointed his sword at the beast, sending the fire ball towards it, and the other Ultras fired their beams into it, creating a large, prismatic ball of flaming plasma. The beast fired its cyber fire, and its black breath attack into it creating a chain reaction that resulted in a mushroom cloud. Lumbering through the smoke and the dust, the beast swung its arms, somehow aware that its enemies were not dead, not yet. That same sense, told it to turn around, where it was met by a scissor kick to the face by Neos, which sent it stumbling away. Justice came with a flying double kick to its face, sending its stumbling in the other direction. The fiery Ultra's roar, made it look up and grab him, throwing him over. It then attempted to crush his skull with the stomp of its foot, but he got up in time, only to be pinned down by its arm, that it slammed down on him. The beast opened its other arm's mouth, ready to fire, when a large arc of energy, and Zero's crest blade, flew into its arm, cutting of its head, and giving the Ultra time to escape back into the smoke. It step forward, only to see Sengoku standing in front of it, backing it, with his sword pointed forward. It was then that black piled squirted out of the wound on its leg, a gash in its knee. Sengoku turned around, blade glowing, and moved as a flash of light as he swung, disappearing, but the beast's knee exploded causing its lower leg to fly off, as it fell to the ground. It got to its knee, and was about to roar when a green laser swept across the battlefield, up its tail and back, causing its tail, and back, and the back of its head to explode, yet the creature still functioned. It was then that an orange beam and a yellow beam, came down and struck the beast in its second mouth, which was about to open. Said mouth exploded in a burst of energy that pushed the beast back. Finally it looked tired, as the smoke finally began to settle. In the sky, the beast could see the Ultras now completing the preparations for their finishers. Sengoku had charged another fireball, Justice had her arms up glowing with the energy of the light field between them, Neos' arms were glowing golden, and Zero had attached his blades to his color timer and cross his arms, as they glowed bright blue. The fiery Ultra was their, waiting. "Now...!" he shouted, and everyone fired their attacks, which the beast's body seemingly just absorbed, causing it to glow, just before the fiery Ultra shot his beam, the fuse to the metaphorical and rather literal bomb, as the beast exploded in yet another nuclear level explosion. "It's dead right...?" asked Zero. "Yeah..." said Justice "So who are you...?" "This is Flame..." said Neos "seems my message got through." "Yeah..." said Flame "But what was that...?" "Unknown..." said Sengoku "One of the enemy...'ultras' for lack of a better term, he..." "There is something inside that one..." said Zero, rather solemn in tone "Something dark, something not of this or any sane world." "If they need super energy..." said Neos "Why not use him...?" "More than likely..." said Justice "They don't know, or they don't know how to control it. Part 5 "SHUT UP...!" Shouted Geed, the two were back at their base, at a teleporter pad. Immediately Kosua stopped with his ear shredding crying. "Why are you crying...?!?" Kosua sat up and looked around confused. "How...?" "Why were you crying...?" "I...I don't know, I felt...sad...pain...defeated...how did we get here...?" He asked. "You...don't you...ugh...I'm going to report to Sci-Guy..." Geed walked away in a defeated tone. He left Kosua there rather confused. "So why is he like that...?" asked Neos. The Ultras were in a room of white marble and gold trims, with crimson crystals on the walls serving both as decorations, and Sol's face all about serving as doors. Sol was a statue, a marble statue version of himself, with gold veins. His fiery hair was gone, and his cape was still fire, connected to his golden protectors which were all gold with white veins. He stood immobile in the middle of the room, with numerous golden chairs rising up to form pods with cushions inside them. "Master Sol..." said Tomin "Is busy dealing with, attempting to calm down his counterpart..." "That being in the Sea of Stars?" "The correct name is 'Ocean of Stars', but yes..." "Heh, serves him right, he now has to deal with someone his own size!" "Do note, that while Master Sol once sought to eradicate your kind from the face of creation, he did make sure to keep collateral damage to a minimum." "I don't get..." Neos then remembered the beam the entity shot at him and Geed, which would've eradicated so many worlds had that black hole not appeared to absorb it." "Lord Sol stopped that attack, an attack fired with reckless abandon and would've destroyed countless worlds, maybe even entire galaxies." "Yeah, stop trying to make the guy sound so heroic, he's killed so many people..." "As Lord of Order and first and greatest enemy of the Eldritch...he has saved more people than your entire Garrison combined." Neos looked at him, clearly with a look of disbelief. "Huh..." Sol's statue, began to glow, his scalp was alight with fire, and he returned to his normal self, and immediately fell to his knees as he put his hand over his left eye, which now bled a golden substance like fire, liquid light and golden particles. Some of it dripped through his fingers. "Dude, you alright...?" Sol looked up and snarled and like a flash of light, for a just a moment there was something there that wasn't him. It was fiery, it was humanoid, but it was monstrous and oppressive. Where once there was smooth red rock, there blackened fiery magma with glowing white hot spikes and claws. It was gone just as quickly, yet Neos and Tormin had both jumped back. "Sorry..." Sol said standing up. The escaping cosmic essence began to flow back into his eyesocket, along with emerald light, restoring his eye. "She has a way of...bringing out the worse in me..." "Who...?" "My sister..." "YOU HAVE A SISTER?!?" "All Titan Princes consider each other family..." Sol said a way that implied he was calling Neos stupid. "Oh...Well, you see..." "I know how your mission went...A most interesting development..." "Yeah, who knew they had a 'necromancer', on their team..." said Flame. "It is worse than that..." "What do you mean..." "That power is...super energy...if they manage to harness it for their plan...well...that would be universe wide extinction event..." "What do you mean...?" asked Zero. "What is their plan...?" asked Justice. "This Cult approached most of you here, for the sole purpose of having you converted into these 'Fake Ultras'. The Ultra Particles are extracted from the being, leaving them simple Ultra Statues, which are then flooded with their artificial brand of light power." "What is this power called...?" asked Sengoku. Sol turned to him with his ever solemn expression. "Sparkle-Sparkle Particles..." Immediately everyone, even the ever serious Sengoku, broke down laughing. "Why, why such a stupid name...?!?" "I don't know...!" Sol stood up straight and they returned to their serious composure. "Regardless their plan is to produce enough of this stuff, and spread it across the universe, converting every Ultra into a Fake Ultra, and every Kaiju, via their SS Particle based Virus, into the raptor like beasts you have fought so far..." "They're not that strong..." said Justice. "Perhaps, but their plan cannot be allowed to go proceed, especially not if they use that dark energy at their disposal..." "What, how, that's not super energy...!" "Super Energy does not have to be able to generate universes, nor warp space. This power can and does flout the laws of this world, making it capable of serving as the delivery agent their plan needs. However..." "This power is associated with death..." said Sengoku "The fools won't just transmit their particles, they will kill the entire universe!" "Considering we're here..." said a blue Ultra with spikes on his shoulders, "That cannot be allowed!" He was beside a red Ultra with golden bands on the back of his head and Seven style protectors. "Sect, Legacy!" shouted Flame. "Ultras..." said Sol "Go forth, and seek out their base of operations..." "Wait..." said Neos "Can't you just." "GO...!" The Ultras all took off, flying through the doors and out into space. Yet something told them to look back. They all turned to see the red world of Sol up-heaved in cataclysm. The forests of purple crystals, and seas of glowing blue liquid, they were caught up in the upheaval as the red soil and rock split open, like opened wounds showing golden particles underneath and chrome machinery. All the while golden arches shot out of the ground, crossing the ravines like arches, pinning together the two sides as the planet seemed keen on ripping itself apart. "Huh..." said Neos "I don't think plucking out his eye, was the worse thing she did to him..." Category:Dino Jihad 2 Category:Fan Episodes Category:SolZen321 Category:Completed Works